The Daughter Of A Vampire
by DaemonicBlackCat
Summary: This story is not about Reneseme although she's in it. It's about Emmett and Rosalie's daughter. 7/2/09: Yo dudes! Okay so I lost the notebook that had all of my twilight stuff in it, so until I find it I can't update. Sorries.
1. The Begining

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Revision

Emmett had tackled a bear and dragged it into a secluded area. He had just started drinking it's blood when he heard a voice say, "Why are you biting that bear?" He screamed, and a little girl just stood there and stared at him,

"Why did you scream", she asked, "I'm not scary."

While Emmett was recovering from the shock he studied her. She had a round face, black hair, and pale skin. Her eyes had a sullen look to them, partially because they were purple, but there was something dark about them.

"How old are you," he asked?

"Five", she responded, "I was supposed to turn six but I couldn't because my mommy said "Twilight, run in the forest and don't stop." Twilight's my name by the way. After she said that I heard a big bang. And since I didn't celebrate my birthday, I can't be six."

Emmett looked at her and asked," how long ago was that?" the girl seemed to carefully consider it and then said,

"I saw the full moon ten times since I started walking."

Emmett kept the look of shock off of his face as he asked the girl if she had eaten. Twilight had a thoughtful look on her face right before she said, " "I don't think so" and passed out. Emmett carried her back to the Cullen household and ended up begging Carlisle and Rosalie to let him keep her. Emmett, of course, had decided to be come the girl's, Twilight's, father.


	2. 10 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later**

Revised

**10 years later**

_Twilight's P.O.V_

"Auntie Alice", I wailed, "I don't wanna wear that, this may seem foreign to you but I like having my legs and stomach covered, it keeps me warm."

I was dodging my aunt as I said this because the second she catches me it's all over.

"Would you stop moving", she screeched.

"No way", I said "I've lived here almost all of my life and I know the most dangerous thing in this house is you with an outfit."

That set her off. Thankfully, I am annoyingly (to her) unpredictable, which means that I don't chose to move until the very last second.

"Dad, Aunt Alice is trying to make me wear a skirt…again", I yelled. Before long I heard loud footsteps, which meant dad was coming, and boy, was he mad.

"**ALICE**" he roared, "**WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO MAKE TWILIGHT WEAR THOSE STUPID OUTFITS?**" He had done it now, if I had learned one thing in my life its to never call Alice (or her outfits) stupid.

"**WELL THEY WOULDN'T SEEM SO STUPID TO YOU IF IT WAS ROSALIE WEARING THEM**", she screamed back.

"**THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS THAT TWILIGHT IS SIXTEEN, NOT A HUNDRED, END OF STORY!**"

While the two loud (and occasionally violent) vampires were fighting, I got dressed in some jeans and a concert tee I borrowed from Renesme (she stopped growing at sixteen so we're the same size! Yay! The downside is that Aunt Alice can play Twi and Nessie Barbie at the same time.) and snuck out of my room and downstairs without a single noise, completely inaudible to the human (or otherwise) ear.

"C'mon" I said "we need to get out of here before Aunt Alice realizes I'm gone."

Aunt Bella started laughing at me while I just sat there and stared at her.

"Twi_ (giggle)_ your hair (_laughs butt off)_", I looked at my reflection in the toaster (reeeeeeal original) and saw that my hair was literally defying gravity. I quickly smoothed it down. There. nice, normal, purple streaked hair.

Reneseme came down the stairs, "Nessie" I said "could you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure" she responded, "but we have to pick up Claire". Claire is both of our best friend, and as a plus she's also the only girl in school that doesn't think that any of my male (or female. Don't ask) family members are remotely attractive, but I think that's because of Quil, a.k.a. her shape shifting werewolf boyfriend. Yeah, it sounds weird to me too.


	3. I Aced My Test!

01:35

_This is thought_

This is speech

Ty Grl: _I use this in Edward's P.O.V for thoughts._

_**And this is a person's sub-conscience**_

**DONOTREADDONOTREADDONOTREADDONOTREADDONOTREAD**

Geez. You think in a house of non-sleeping vampires who can all drive it would be easy to get ride to school, especially since everyone has at least two cars. Well your wrong. Totally and completely wrong.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I got into the school I ran into class room along with Renesme and Claire the teacher said " Renesme, Twilight, and Claire you are late which means a detention please serve it now." Maybe it wasn't my best idea but I responded "but we're only late by two minute." Ms. Blackthorne must've had something up her butt because she immediately said " And you Twilight may go to the principal's office now."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I went to the principal's office and of course got stared down by the secretary. " Twilight", the principal said, "why do you think the school rules do not apply to you." I just stared at him and of course I got in trouble. "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING FACES AT ME", that of course pissed my stupid ass off, "dude I'm not making faces at you." Then he completely changed the subject, "Twilight, this school does have a dress code and your outfit is a clear violation-", I cut him off, "since when were jeans and a t-shirt against the dress code?" "Young lady march yourself home right now." I just looked at him again, "incase you haven't noticed, I can't drive!" He looked like he remembered something then said, "You were supposed to take your test today, I thought I told you, well I'll just have to get one of your siblings to take you." He walked out of the office and came back seconds later dragging Jasper by his collar. " you will have to drive you sister to the police station for her driving test." He look confused and said "uh okay", and as we turned around then the principal said "and I expect you to get the Hale and Cullen families out of the door in two minutes." We looked at each other and ran dragging our family members out of class.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I aced my test, I aced my test. Don't gotta do it again, cause I did it right, not gonna screw up the neighborhood, unlike my dad", I was singing and doing my happy dance, that is until Alice (she uses everyone's first name now so she won't slip up at school and call them aunt or uncle) opened her mouth, "Yay let's go shopping", and just like that my day was ruined "**NOOOOOO**" (ArtsyGal913's idea) and I ran into my room.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later when I came out someone was in the living room wandering around. _Ugh, It's one of Jacob's dog friends._ _**He's kinda cute.**_ _He's a werewolf. __**What's his name? oh, I remember it's Embry. **__Do I care?__** You should cause he's looking at you. **__Oh crap._ I ducked down behind the stairs. _**Ha, ha you like him. **__No I don't. __**Sure.**_

**DONOTREADDONOTREADDONOTREADDONOTREADDONOTREAD**

**Okay thanks to all the people who have reviewed my stories**

Tyrocks13

DiceRox09

NanduaBraves

artsygal913 (who gave me some of my funny parts)

ForeverPreppy619 (who gave me the idea for Embry imprinting on Twilight)

Ivy O'Hara

Helena Camila

Rachael

17lions

All together I have 15 reveiws I'm let's try to make it to 100 by Christmas next year.


	4. Oh Shit

16:22

Author's Note: I decided to make it so that they already knew each other since Twilight was like ten. So that it wouldn't be that awkward. And I'm probably gonna call my older cousin in, she's better at the mushy parts, but I'm a genius when it comes to messing them up. Like this one time I was at her house (my cousin's her parents were watching my sister and I ) and she was coming back from her date with some boy, and they were about to kiss so I decided to drop a few balloons filled with glue on their heads and film it and up until the 31st of January 2009 I had that tape, then little evil cousin (not related to evil older cousin) got angry and stomped on it. Never had I wanted to kick a five year old in the face more than at that time, but I didn't and my best friend has informed me that my other self is pure evil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

Embry's P.O.V

"Jacob where are you?" I walked around "Sam told me to come get you before your dad pops a vein." Hey what was that? A girl, so what? She's cute. She's Twilight. And? She's still cute. I'm sure she'd be flatte-. Whoo boy, you did not just imprint on her. I think I did. Uh oh. Wow, she is cute. Really cute. Yeah, I don't think you need me anymore. "Uh hello?", I asked. "Uh Twilight do you think you could tell me where Jake is and also I've imprinted on you." Shit. Shit, shit,shit. I can't believe I said that. I am sooooo stupid. Her eyes went wide, but other then that she acted like she didn't hear the last part. Impressive. I'd probably be running away. "Sure" she said, she went down the hall and I heard a door open and close . Then I heard whispering. "Jacob Embry's here to drag you home" she has such a pretty voice. I think your going a little over board. I think you had better shut up. Geez. Touché. " he just said he imprinted on me." Such a nice voice. "So what the hell are you gonna do about it?" that was Jacob. "You mean what the ell are you gonna do about it", that was Renesme, "what do you mean by tha- ow!" Somebody had just shoved Jacob out of the room. He walked down stairs, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and dragged me out of the house. "Dude", he shouted "That's Renesme's cousin." "so what I said, "She's Rosalie's daughter." I t took me a while to understand. "Oh shit I'm gonna die" I said. Then Jacob got a glint in his eye, and said "not necessarily, come on we're going back to La Push, where Crazy Blond Number Forty Two can't stalk us and/or plan our murder." Then he dragged me home.


	5. DBC's Evil Cousin Takes Over The Kiss

16:29

**Author's Note: I finally got a computer in my room, yay! Only problem is no internet, my parents don't trust me. (something about hormones) So I have to type everything out in my bedroom, load it on to a jump drive, pry that anything typed on an ancient PC can be read by a Mac, and if it can be, upload it on to the internet, but at least now I don't have to listen to my sister's constant whining while I'm typing, enjoy the story. later days.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twilight's P.O.V

"We got out of the house on time, we got out of the house on time", I sang. For like the first time in history Renesme and I had gotten out of the house on time. I couldn't drive cause dad wants to get me a car before I destroy anyone else's (his words not mine). When we pulled at La Push, there were four people standing there. Claire, Quil, Jacob, and Embry. I had stopped breathing for a second, then of course my brain starts talking to me. _I told ya that cha like him._ I don't like him I was just surprised, that's all. _Yup and you'll be just surprised when you notice your sitting next to him. _Wha-? I looked next to me and sitting there was Embry. (Big surprise) Okay I thought to my self, don't freak out, don't freak out. I turned around and he was staring at me. I won't describe how it looked 'cause:

1) I don't do mushy stuff.

2) it's my business not yours.

3) I don't trust you one shit.

When we got to school, Renesme and Claire grabbed me and threw me into the sports shed. I heard another thump and then the door closed. Some one was pushing something in front of the door. I looked out the little window and saw a sickly green. It was the same color as the huge rusted fed-ex truck outside. I turned around and bumped into something way bigger than me. I looked up, and there was Embry, ten my slow butt tripped over a badminton racket, I mean nobody in my school even knows what badminton is! So where was I, oh yeah, I tripped and fell and he caught me. (yeah, yeah, yeah and now my evil older cousin has pinched me black and blue and is taking over the keyboard (help me) so its about to get real mushy, if you puke that's your problem not mine (I'm serious, help me)) I blushed really hard and it felt like my heart was beating a mile a minute (that's because he's to close to your face- ow!) and for no reason at all he kissed me. (Sigh- not me, just crazy evil cousin) If he hadn't been holding me I would of floated to the ceiling by now (Ty Grl covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom, then you hear retching noises) we pulled apart and smiled then-. ( you hear a crash Ty Grl comes back, pushes her cousin off the chair and sits down) I completely blacked out. I couldn't think at all. I just kept stuttering. "But- you, and, it, and did you...? Embry just looked at me for a while and then said "yes I just kissed you." I was going to faint.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note #2: Success it works. I'm doing my happy dance. My cousin is still evil, both of them.**


	6. What Happens After My Cousin Kidnapps Me

Chapter 7, Daughter of a Vampire 00:17

**Yay, I'm back, I'm back! Okay I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I lost the notebook that had all of my Twilight stuff in it. Then my evil cousin, who is apparently too lazy to make her own account on fanfiction… I'm probably going to get hurt for that later… oh well. Anyway she kidnapped me every day after summer school for a week. I had no idea that she went through two boyfriends a week. And she's not a whore at all. The guys at her school must be a little too desperate… I'm defiantly going to get killed for that.** **Also I may have lost my password for a while too… he he. I have a warning too, **

**1. Never forget to buy candy on Halloween**

**2. The little kids usually start coming around moonrise (which is before sunset)**

**3. Do not EVER go to some random unknown person's funeral**

**4. Don't break the lock on your door way to hell because I did and now demons are loose in all four corners of the earth, which is bad because guess what. THE EARTH IS ROUND, THERE ARE NO FUCKING CORNERS! So be careful, don't let any trick or treaters into your house, carry a knife with you at all times, don't forget your flashlight, and STAY AWAY FROM DEMONS. But don't let my tiny little universe/galaxy/all seven realm wide problem distract you from the story.**

…

…

**...**

…

**Why the hell are you still reading this? Read the damn story! Oh, and happy Halloween.**

* * *

(now let's see how the others are doing)

Renesme's P.O.V

"Renesme", asked aunt Rosalie, "where's Twilight?" I stopped for a second "uh, uh" man I'm stupid, I forgot about aunt Rose. She glared at us and then Quil opened his big mouth "." "QUIL" we all yelled. Aunt Rose looked surprised and said "oh, if that's al- WHAT!?!"

(Back to you Twi)

Twilight's P.O.V

We were sitting on the floor trying to figure out how to get out, when Embry shouted "the ceiling" the grabbed a baseball bat and started poking at the ceiling. A huge chunk came off. The damn hole was big enough to climb through. "Shows how much the school cares about their sports equipment" I mumbled as I pulled my self through the hole. I should be angry, I'm on the lacrosse team.

When I got home everyone was about to go see The Unborn and dad was acting like he was four again. My mom looked at me and said "you get to sit next to him" and stormed out the door. Aunt Bella shrugged and said, "I guess she's angry."

Guess what? During the movie Nessie decided to act like a chicken (which she is obviously not) and Jacob, the dumbass he is, forgot he was sitting in front of Edward and put his arm around her, Then uncle Eddie (he hates when I call him that) took my popcorn and dumped it on Jacob's head, and then blamed it on Bella, who then pushed Edward over into dad who fell over and head butted Claire, who stood up and spilled her soda on me, then my sneakers somehow got stuck to the floor and I fell backwards into Embry, which in turn pissed of mom, so she so she stood up and bumped into some random stranger, who fell onto Quil, which pissed off Claire, who started screaming at the dude (yes, a dude (you'll understand why this is important later) which pissed off his partner (also a dude (wait for it…) who elbowed Alice and wrinkled her shirt, which pissed her off and then Jasper curled up in a ball on the floor (I don't know why) and rolled into Renesme, who rolled over and started the domino effect. So by the time the ticket dude came we were all laying on the ground, some of us in pain. Needless to say we got kicked out and Quil got some random now single gay dude's phone number. Also needless to say that some random now single gay dude got a black eye (there it is).

All the way home aunt Bella was yelling at uncle Edward. I heard all of it and I was in a different car, half a mile away.

At home I took a shower and the second I finished Alice tried to play "Twilight Barbie" which ended in with Alice and I screaming at each other while Embry and Jasper were standing wide eyed in the doorway. Once we were practically heaving in anger Embry nudged Jasper and whispered "I thought you could calm them down. The Jasper's eyes lit up and he grabbed Alice and ran to their bedroom. I will have nightmares thanks to my strange curiosity. Plus my dad kinda came in like ten seconds after words and since I was still wearing my bathrobe, he kinda tackled Embry. I have a strange family.


	7. A Big Question From Me To You

Okay, I know this was not the chapter you were expecting but you better keep reading cause I have something important to say. Some jerk off that I happen to know told me that I had no disclaimer, I told them that it's very obvious that I don't own the Twilight saga because if I did, Robert Patterson would be the last person I would ever put in my movie and even if I did let him attempt to act, which would be against my better judgment, I would not let him fake that horrible American accent. Oh and the last book would be a bit more appropriate. I had to hide it to stop my parents from reading it. But then the jerk off told me that someone my report my story, and this is why I have to say that if any of you decide to become a thick assed bastard I will make you wish you were never born. On another note, I'm not sure weather Twilight (the person) should be changed, stay a human, or be a werewolf. Some people I know including jerk off believe that the werewolf choice would be more unexpected. Well now it's not but you know what I mean. Please put your vote in your review of this chapter only, you can only vote once.


	8. DaemonicBlackCat's Comeback

Hey, DaemonicBlackCat here, I was wondering what would you people do if I told you that I would start editing and adding on to Daughter of a Vampire. Well, actually I don't care, cause I'm gonna do it anyways. Now, I know what you're thinking "why the hell didn't you do this earlier?" Well I'll tell you. I was finishing seventh grade when I began writing this story, and since eighth grade I've been preoccupied with small tragidies, such as my cat poisoning herself twice (seriously, she drank cleaning fluid) , my house almost burning down (a result of my cooking, don't worry I put out the fire before it could do some damage), high school applications, and, of course, choosing a high school to go to. Now that all of this has been dealt with, I can work on this story again. I cannot promise that I will not stop writing during midterms and finals, but I can promise that I will try to make up for lost time. Twilight and her story will undergo some changes, but the small parts that my cousin wrote will not change because she copyrighted it and will not give me permission to change it. Butthole. So anyways, I am going to start with my revisions today and end them whenever I feel like it. Good day.


	9. Note

Okay, so you know howI said I would rewrite the story? Yeah, I'm working on it, but this is just a little message to tell my cousin (who is now in England and far away from me) that I am deleting her mushy parts. They aren't very good and are horribly unrealistic. I just hope she come back to the US anytime soon.


End file.
